Are We Different, or Simply the Same?
by Katou Michinzu
Summary: Kamui x OC. He fights with his blood, while the other does so merely because she doesn't have a choice. "I'm not like you, nor am I like her either..." she looks up to the skies, a sad smile appearing on her face, "I'm not strong enough to suppress my own blood." How the hell is it possible for someone like Kamui, to fall? No, scratch that, will this girl even survive?


**Summary:** Kamui x OC. Both of them are Yato. He fights with his blood, while the other does so merely because she doesn't have a choice. "I'm not like you, nor am I like her, either..." she looks up to the skies, a sad smile appearing on her face, "..I'm not strong enough to suppress my own blood." How the hell is it possible for a violent young man, who is only interested in fighting strong opponents, to fall in love? No, scratch that, will this girl even survive, being with him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't think anyone would ever think, let alone believe that I own Gintama. I don't. I mean, seriously.

**« x »**

**_Chapter 1: This Girl Is Really Strange - An Opinion of a Psychopath_**

_**By Katou Michinzu**_

It was raining. It rains almost everyday on this planet, actually. So this wasn't supposed to be anything different. It wasn't supposed to bother her, she was used to it, and for some reason, she finds it to be comforting, usually.

It wasn't only because she was born a Yato that she loves this weather. It was also because of the soothing sounds it makes with every droplet that falls, the perfect lullaby, the puddles around for her to splash freely, whenever she was lonely it was there to remind her that she wasn't the only one feeling lost and even when she is happy, it was there to soothe her.

It was always there, unlike everything else.

Yet in this particular day, it made her feel sick, disgusted. Even with all the rain, she placed her umbrella, colored royal purple with some stains of red, to the ground, her other hand resting on her hips, her eyes seeming dead.

"Done." she muttered, monotone. The place reeked of the smell of blood everywhere from the corpses lying around on the ground, the stupid rain was just making it worse. It was an unsightly scene for anyone who might have seen it, but for her, it was merely her life style. This is what she does for a living, after all.

Blood pooled around the bodies, stacked on each other, just like how newly caught school of fishes are piled.

Her name is Asuka, of the Yato clan. She has long and curly crimson hair that reaches up to below her shoulders, fixed up as a side french braid, with beautiful, gold, cat-like eyes. Her skin was pale, just as any Yato. She was a slim young lady at the age of eighteen years old.

Unlike the usual chinese clothing that the Yato clan would wear, her casual outfit was a dark blue kimono, worn slightly different. Her kimono has a pattern of black wild flowers, held by a red obi. The long sleeves are detached from its clothing, leaving it hanging from her elbows onwards, covering her fingerless black gloves. The hem of its skirt reaches until her thighs, and after a few inches, are a pair of black and red striped socks along with a pair of black high-heeled boots.

A lone man with raven hair, seeming to be in his thirties, approached her. You're finally done."

The girl with cat-like eyes turned her head to look at him. She shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Her task was simple. Eliminate the group of Amanto who have started a rebellion against them, for some reason. Asuka gets jobs like these done for anyone who would pay the one who does the dirty work in the background, an assassin.

"You will be given another task right away, a long term one. Recover up as much as fast as you can."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to him.

"A long term one?" This has sparked her interest. Her injuries were a couple of gushes and broken bones but she'll get by.

The raven haired man smirked, "It includes working with the Commander of the 7th Division of the Harusame, Admiral Kamui-dono."

**« x »**

"Hm? What are we supposed to do here, Abuto?" A young man asked his subordinate in a carefree, gleeful way.

"Huuh? Haven't you been listening, danchou? We're going to work with someone new."

The young man tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "That's not what I meant. What for? Why are we required to do this again?" There really was no need, his division was just fine by itself, no need for some back up. The vice-captain should know that the most. Hell, he could even take care most of the problems by himself.

"Mm.." the older man with brown hay colored hair looked up in thought for a moment.

"A lotta folks don't trust the guy, but he's proven to be quite useful, one of the best, actually. And the guy didn't really do anything wrong that could lead to betrayal yet, but he's still suspicious."

As he said that, the vermillion haired young man looked down solemnly. "One of the best, huh?..."

He gave the captain a look and then said, "Don't get any ideas, danchou. We can't kill him. He's staying with us so that he can be easily monitored as he performs missions. And apparently, they say you're the best guy for the job, since you're surely able to keep up if anything happens. Jeeez, haven't you been paying attention?"

The vermillion haired commander only gave a cheerful smile in return.

"But seriously, they're just dumping the problem on us. Just as I said before, he didn't really do anything that could question his loyalty, but there seems to be just this strange aura about him. We can't complain though." Abuto complained.

"Well, if that's the case, I do hope he would betray us."

The man with brown-hay coloured hair only sighed at this. Who in their right mind would ever want to be betrayed? This was the psychotic commander though, so there wouldn't be anything normal in the first place anyway. He could only hope for the best that the captain wouldn't do anything stupid merely for his own desires.

"Who is this person, anyway?"

Ah, whatever. Abuto took up a record from beneath his clothing, then began to read it, "He's a Yato, only one left alive in his family, his name is.. huuh?"

"What is it?"

"No.. no, no, no. This can't be right, his name is Asuka. Who the hell would name their son, Asuka?"

Kamui grab the record to read it himself.

"Abuto?"

"Yes?"

"You're hopeless, Abuto. This Yato isn't a man, he's a girl, about my age too. Is your brain rotting along with your age?" the vermillion haired teenager said politely, giving a fake, worried smile.

"Eh? So he's a she?"

"Are, are~ It seems that you weren't paying much attention, yourself."

Suddenly, upon the figure in front of the young Yato, Kamui stopped in his tracks.

In front of him was a girl with red hair and gold eyes, underneath her black cloak that was worn in half only, was a Japanese custom from which he recalled was a kimono. There was also an umbrella hidden from behind her waist.

She had a stoic expression as he kept his smile. She had company as well, a raven haired man with unfazed, gold eyes, wearing a cloak as well all over his body.

"Kamui-dono?" the man with black hair asked.

In response, the said Yato opened his eyes, revealing a curious and unknowing look.

"Greetings, my name is Noriko." Noriko bowed his head down, along with his right arm laying on his stomach as he did.

"Who're you?" Abuto questioned. That name does sound familiar, though...

Noriko raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Haven't you heard yet? I am here with Asuka." Right when the man had said that, the girl beside him gave him a look, pissed.

_Oh._ He finally understood. This person's the one who would come along with the 'guy' that they have been talking about. Abuto realized as he nodded to himself.

"Are~ Nice to meet you, Asuka." the vermillion haired Yato greeted as he smiles as happily as ever.

The said girl turned to him, her expression changed from stoic and cold into a surprised and troubled one.

"Ah, y-yeah... Me too, I guess." she stuttered, trying to wear a half-smile back. She bit her lip, quivering as she lowered her gaze onto the ground.

Both of the ones in front of her saw this and paused for a short moment.

Noriko only smiled, and at the same time gave her a piercing glare.

The young lady flinched at this, and so she started over, "..My name is Asuka. I have been assigned to work with you for who knows long. I hope we can get along." she greeted, in a more formal way, bowing her head slightly. It wasn't as formal as it could be though, thanks to her stuttering.

There was something strange, unnatural. There are many things considered peculiar out here of course, encountering strange occurences as a space pirate was normal. Although this was different from the usual oddness.

As if knowing that the girl's behavior was causing them to think strangely of the girl, Noriko added "Don't mind about her strange attitude. It's nothing to worry about. She's just like that." Noriko gave a look to the said girl as she slowly looked away.

"Abuto, is this girl really the one who is said to be feared through out the whole universe with no name?" Kamui asked in a less audible voice, barely a whisper.

He didn't really know the answer to that himself, she was acting like a middle school girl who was in front of a boy she likes. Not something he'd expect for someone having the title of a killer to act like.

"..."

"I understand that you were not expecting this sort of company, though despite her odd behavior, she is quite strong."

"If you say so." mused Kamui.

After a few exchange of words, Noriko excused himself, turning around to leave the space ship. All he had to do was to bring the girl along, after all.

After he left, there was only silence.

Kamui kept smiling.

Abuto had the same, bored look.

And Asuka stayed still, it was only her eyes that were looking around in different directions.

A full minute passed by, and none of them have said, or done anything.

"Th-Then.. I'm going now..? she spoke up nervously, breaking the tension.

"Oh, ah, yeah." replied Abuto. She began to walk away.

As she passed by the commander of the 7th division, he was given a short glance. With her having the same stoic expression she had a while ago, and with him giving her a wicked smile with his eyes open and intimidating.

"Man.. Is this girl really some big shot assassin? Known throughout the universe for her infamous strength, her?"

"Isn't that what I've just asked you a while ago? Your brain really is rotting, huh? That's not good. Maybe you're dying."

"Danchou, how can you conclude that I'd be dying with an explanation like that? But honestly, whether she really is strong or not, it looks like I'll have to work along with another weirdo." he sighed.

"You're not really normal yourself, Abuto~ But as for your question... I'm really curious about it. Maybe I'll have to find out for myself."

"My, my, you seem to have taken an interest in her."

"Oops, you noticed?"

"You're not really worried, are ya? You could atleast act like it."

He smiled in a gleeful way. "You know that I'm not good at lying, and besides-"

"E-Excuse me." a voice called out.

The both of them turned around, only to face the young Yato.

"Uhm... where will I be staying, exactly?" asked the crimson haired girl, embarrassed.

_Eh? What, what? Are you serious? Are you seriously serious? Were you so shy that you had to run away without having any idea about where to go to? Seriously?_ Abuto wanted to ask but decided to keep it to himself instead.

"Oh, I'll take you there. Asuka-kun, was it?" Kamui offered brightly.

"A-Ah, right... Thank you." she kept fidgeting with her fingers, averting herself from any eye contact. "You don't have to add '-kun', you know."

"Why not~? Using '-chan' may be too assumingly close for us when we're not, while using '-san' is way too formal." he replied.

"Uh, Nevermind..."

The vermillion haired teenager walked ahead to lead her the way, to which the girl quietly followed.

He suddenly stopped walking, slowly turning around to face Abuto and said "By the way, Abuto, 'Asuka' can also be a name for a boy. Please have your head check, I think you may have brain cancer or Alzheimer's disease." in the most casual way.

The older Yato only sighed to himself. He isn't getting payed enough for this. The only sounds heard were the steps of the pair of Yato.

**« x »**

The crimson-haired assassin took a glance at the captain walking in front of her.

Sooo... How did this happen again?

It had been a strange day for her, that's for sure.

Earlier, she took out an army of rebels. Then-

"Asuka-kun."

"..Huh?"

"I'm beginning to envy you. It seems like you've been getting much more fun tasks. Meanwhile, we've been doing deals a lot more lately."

"What are you talking about? What I've been doing aren't that different, you know."

The only difference was that she didn't have a team, didn't have to negotiate with others, didn't have to be 'civilized' in matters, but that's mostly because Noriko handles those things for her. She would only take out someone told to be a threat or a nuisance.

They practically have the same job, but the other with more paper works and such. Oh, and he's a mercenary too, right?

She shook her head to avoid these pointless thoughts away. Whatever, those trivial things doesn't really matter.

The only relevant question at the moment was, why the hell was she ordered to stay with the 7th division? What, to be a part of the team or something?

That was very unlikely. She has, and will, work alone. So, why?

She has the right to know, of course. "Hey... why am I here?" she asked.

"Are~? They didn't tell you?" the azure-eyed Yato asked back.

She wouldn't be asking him now if she knew, if they did.

"They didn't."

"Hmm.." Kamui looked up brightly. What was he suppose to tell her? He knows that he shouldn't tell her the truth, even if he wanted to. (It might start up a fight, after all)

"I don't know much of the details, but apparently, they wanted you to help us out from time to time. Something about our enemies getting stronger, I assume? But don't worry! You don't really need to help out much, and you would still be performing your usual, solo missions too." he answered.

It was more or less true, surprisingly.

He turned to his side to take a glance. Asuka merely looked at him with a bored look.

"Really? That's all?" she raised her eyebrow.

"That's all."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Okay." she said

"Okay~" he said back.

And for the rest of the trip, they didn't bother to try to start up a conversation at all. They only spoke again when they reached her new room.

"Alright~ Here's your room, Asuka-kun."

"..Thanks."

She walked in, observing her surroundings.

"Enjoy your stay, Asuka-kun." he said. She simply ignored him as he turned to leave.

"...And I do hope we fight one day." she heard him mutter under his breath. The crimson-haired teenager glanced back at him with an uninterested expression.

"Okay." she answered back suddenly.

The young man simply grinned at her, closing the door.

How troublesome.

**« x »**

A/N: I wondered what it was like if Kamui will ever have a love interest, so I thought up of this...

Soo... How was it? Leave a review telling me if you like it so far. Constructive critisms wouldn't hurt (those stuff would help me improve my crappy writing, after all).


End file.
